Hurricane Sydney
Hurricane Sydney was the eighteenth named storm, tenth hurricane, and fifth major hurricane of the 2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Sydney's duration was between September 28 and October 5. Sydney was a very powerful and devastating hurricane with 175 mph winds and minimum pressure of 904 mbar. Hurricane Sydney developed from a tropical wave that developed along the Tropical Cyclone Formation Axis. The wave was pushed to the south by a jet-stream and and from there moved to the southeast. The tropical wave soon became Tropical Depression Twenty and then Tropical Storm Sydney after entering the San Francisco Gulf. Sydney then became a hurricane which then triggered mass evacuations along all coasts in San Francisco. Sydney then became a major category 5 hurricane which sparked emergency evacuations along all coasts. Sydney made its historic and devastating category 5 landfall on the cities of Coconut City and Irene. Extremely strong winds, flooding, and historic storm surge impacted that area as Sydney went by. Sydney then rapidly weakened but remained a hurricane the entire time over the San Francisco Peninsula. Sydney then made a second landfall near Clark City and Potomar as a minimal category 5 hurricane. Sydney then dissipated after moving too far inland. Sydney is considered the most devastating hurricane in Simcity history. With a total of 190 billion simoleons and deaths measuring almost in the 2,000s. Sydney is memorialized in the Downtown District in Coconut City. Meteorological History On September 26, a tropical wave developed to the north of the Biolixi Islands. The wave tracked to the east and quickly became more and more organized as it approached the San Francisco Gulf. On September 28, the tropical wave became Tropical Depression Twenty before entering the San Francisco Gulf. On September 29, Twenty became Tropical Storm Sydney as it entered the warm waters of the gulf. The San Francisco Gulf was very unusually favorable for rapid development of any system that formed or entered that area. No dry air or strong upper-level winds were present, thus rapidly strengthening Sydney. On September 30, Sydney became a category 5 hurricane, beginning its rapid intensification process. The National Hurricane Center monitored Sydney as it moved closer to the San Francisco Peninsula. The National Hurricane Center issued hurricane warnings and watches all along the coast when Sydney became a category 4 major hurricane on October 1. Soon Sydney began to move at a faster pace towards the coast. Extreme precautions were ordered including mandatory evacuations, all along possibly affected coasts. The National Hurricane Center predicted a landfall near the Tree Beach, but the forecast models dipped slightly southward to Coconut City. On October 2, Sydney became a category 5 hurricane with 175 mph winds, and made landfall at that same intensity slightly to the north of Coconut City, near the city of Irene. After Sydney's historic and deadly landfall, it began to rapidly weaken due to meeting land and mountains. On October 4, Sydney entered the San Francisco Bay as a category 5 hurricane, making landfall near Clark City. Sydney then moved inland and dissipated on October 5. Sydney is considered to be the most devastating system in San Francisco history with a record 190 billion simoleons in damage, and an astounding 1,000-2,000 deaths. Preparation and Impact San Francisco San Francisco was the hardest, yet the only area hit by Hurricane Sydney. Sydney spread mass-panic all over San Francisco as it became a major hurricane on October 1. Extreme precautions were ordered along all coasts, including the bay area, in San Francisco. A total 900,000 million people evacuated San Francisco as a whole, which is a record. Sydney then moved inland as a category 5 hurricane, causing extreme damage and completely submerged the city of Coconut City in 23 feet of water. Sydney even spread its damage inland on the peninsula and even brought damaging winds to the east coast of the San Francisco Bay. A total 20,000 people had to be rescued from the top of there houses, in man-made rafts and even their own car from the water. Sydney was the most devastating system in San Francisco history, with a total of 190.8 billion simoleons in damage and a total of 1,964 deaths, which is a record highest. Similarities Hurricane Isac of 2011 is considered to be the exact same scenario from Hurricane Sydney. although it made landfall as a category 4 hurricane instead of category 5 hurricane. Isac also caused a lot less damage due to better preparation and evacuation orders.Hurricane Sydney was powerful and big. Hurricane Kara of 2009 was the original reigning most damaging storm in San Francisco history; causing 96 billion simoleons in damage. Kara was also a very intense category 5 hurricane, very similar to Sydney. Boo Retirement Due to the devastation caused by Hurricane Sydney, the name "Sydney" was retired by the National Hurricane Center and replaced by "Scott" for the 2016 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. See also *Hurricane Isac *Hurricane Roy *2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 5 Hurricane